The present invention relates to a motorized game cart which can be used, for example, by hunters to easily move game carcasses out of the wilderness.
A need exists for a cart device which can be used for transporting game carcasses through uneven terrain. Several devices are known describing game transporting systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,864 to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,496 to Dickmann. Moving game carcasses, however, with manual pull-type carts is tiring and older persons, for example, have difficulty moving a carcass out of the wilderness.
A need exists therefore, for a motorized game cart which is powered with a portable motor allowing a hunter to easily move a game carcass with ease and comfort.
The present invention includes a frame upon which the game carcass may be placed. A pair of wheels are secured to an axle across the frame with the axle mounted in pillow block bearings mounted to the frame on opposite sides of the frame. A portable power drill is mounted to the frame with the chuck of the power drill mounted to an input assembly of a gear box. The output assembly of the gear box is mounted to the axle for rotating the axle when the power drill is operated. A ball bearing assembly is rotatably mounted on the axle for free rotation about the axle, and a drive sprocket is fixedly mounted to the ball bearing assembly on an exterior surface thereof. The ball bearing assembly further having a female portion of a socket coupler. A male portion of the socket coupler is secured to the axle to rotate with the axle but is movable along the longitudinal axis of the axle. A control rod is provided for moving the male portion along the longitudinal axis of the axle into coupling relation with the female portion. A differential is mounted to the axle between the two wheels and a follower sprocket is mounted on an exterior surface of the differential. Finally, an endless chain connects the drive sprocket with the follower sprocket.